Diskutim:Agim Deva/000
180px|thumb|right|Banka Qendrore Evropiane në Frankfurt Banka Qendrore Evropiane (ECB) (ang: European Central Bank) është një nga bankat qendrore më të rëndësishme në botë, përgjegjëse për politikat monetare për 16 vendet anëtare të Eurozonës. Ajo u themeluar nga Bashkimi Evropian (BE) më 1998 me qendër në Frankfurt, Gjermani. Historia Paraardhëse e BQE-së ishte Instituti Monetar Evropian (IME). Ai u themelua në fillimin e fazës së dytë të Unionit Ekonomik dhe Monetar të Bashkimit Evropian (UEM) për t'u marrë me çështjet tranzicionale të vendeve që do të adopting euron dhe për të përgatitur krijimin e BQE-së dhe Sistemit Evropian të Bankave Qendrore (SEBQ). Vetë IME-ja mori përsipër nga Fondi Evropian i Bashkëpunimit Monetar (FEBM).European Central Bank |publisher=European NAvigator |url=http://www.ena.lu?lang=2&doc=8034 |accessaccessdate=15 October 2007 BQE-ja e zëvendësoi formalisht IME-në më 1 Qershor 1998 nga virtyti i Traktatit të Maastrichtit, sidoqoftë ajo nuk i ushtroi të gjitha fuqitë deri në prezantimin e euros më 1 Janar 1999, duke sinjalizuar fazën e tretë të UME-së. Kjo bankë ishte institucioni i fundit i nevojitur për UME-në, siç përshkruhej nga raportimet e Pierre Werner dhe Presidenti Jacques Delors. Ajo u themelua më 1 Qershor 1998.ECB: Economic and Monetary Union Presidenti i parë i Bankës ishte Wim Duisenberg, ish-presidenti i Bankës Qendrore Holandeze dhe Institutit Monetar Evropian. Përderisa Duisenberg kishte qen kreu i IME-së (pas Alexandre Lamfalussyit nga Belgjika) pak para se BQE-ja të krijohej, Qeveria franceze dëshironte që Jean-Claude Trichet, ish kreu i Bankës Qendrore Franceze, të bëhej presidenti i parë i BQE-së. Francezët thoshnin se, meqë BQE-ja do të vendosej në Gjermani, presidenti i saj duhet të ishte francez. Kjo u kundërshtua nga qeveritë gjermane, holandeze dhe belge që e shihnin Duisenbergun si garantues të një euroje të fortë.The third stage of Economic and Monetary Union |publisher=European NAvigator |url=http://www.ena.lu?lang=2&doc=14950 |accessaccessdate=16 October 2007 Tensionet u parandaluan nga një marrëveshje xhentelmenësh sipsas së cilës Duisenberg do të tërhiqej para përfundimit të mandatit të tij, për tu zëvendësuar nga Trichet. Ngjarje që ndodhi në Nëntor 2003. Ka pasur tensione edhe lidhur me këshillin ekzekutiv të BQE-së, ndërsa Britania e madhe kërkonte një ulëse megjithëse nuk e kishte adoptuar valutën e përbashkët. Nën presionin e Francës, këto ulëse iu caktuan tri anëtarëve kryesorë, Francës, Gjermanisë dhe Italisë. Spanja kërkoi të njëjtin trajtim dhe iu plotësua ndërsa ulësja e fundit iu dha Finlandës. Megjithë këtë sistem caktimi, bordi u pavarësua shpejt në rezistimin e thirrjeve për shkallë më lartë interesi dhe kandidatë të ardhshëm në të. Kur u krijua, BQE-ja mbulonte një Eurozonë prej njëmbëdhjetë anëtarësh, qysh atëherë, Greqia u anëtarësua në Janar 2001, Slovenia në Janar 2007, Qipro dhe Malta në Janar 2008, dhe Sllovakia në Janar 2009, duke e zgjeruar përfshirjen e bankës. Shih dhe këtë *Euro *Bashkimi Evropian Burimet Lidhje të jashtme *Banka Qendrore Evropiane, faqja zyrtare (në 21 gjuhë). *New ECB Premises, official website. *The European Central Bank, European NAvigator. *European Central Bank: history, role and functions, ECB website. *European Central Bank *forex-history.net, historical currency charts based on the data published daily by the ECB. *ECB Intelligent guess, Historical bank rate (since 2000) based on the data published by the ECB. Category:Banka qendrore Kategori:Ekonomia e Bashkimit Evropian ar:البنك المركزي الأوروبي az:Avropa Mərkəzi Bankı bg:Европейска централна банка bs:Evropska centralna banka ca:Banc Central Europeu cs:Evropská centrální banka cy:Banc Canolog Ewrop da:Den Europæiske Centralbank de:Europäische Zentralbank el:Ευρωπαϊκή Κεντρική Τράπεζα en:European Central Bank eo:Eŭropa Centra Banko es:Banco Central Europeo et:Euroopa Keskpank eu:Europako Banku Zentral fa:بانک مرکزی اروپا fi:Euroopan keskuspankki fr:Banque centrale européenne fy:Jeropeeske Sintrale Bank gl:Banco Central Europeo he:הבנק המרכזי האירופי hr:Europska središnja banka hu:Európai Központi Bank id:Bank Sentral Eropa is:Seðlabanki Evrópu it:Banca centrale europea ja:欧州中央銀行 ka:ევროპის ცენტრალური ბანკი ko:유럽 중앙 은행 la:Argentaria Europaea centralis lb:Europäesch Zentralbank lt:Europos Centrinis Bankas mk:Европска централна банка nl:Europese Centrale Bank no:Den europeiske sentralbanken oc:Banca Centrala Europèa pl:Europejski Bank Centralny pt:Banco Central Europeu ro:Banca Centrală Europeană ru:Европейский центральный банк scn:Banca Cintrali Europea simple:European Central Bank sk:Európska centrálna banka sl:Evropska centralna banka sr:Европска централна банка sv:Europeiska centralbanken tr:Avrupa Merkez Bankası uk:Європейський центральний банк vi:Ngân hàng Trung ương Châu Âu zh:欧洲中央银行